The present invention relates to a transmission for a ship and its propulsion and drive system.
Transmissions in ship propulsion systems are usually constructed to have parallel positioned drive and driven shafts, i.e. the shafts are arranged alongside of each other. Known transmissions include also power branching in the transmission housing. The transmission generally is provided for reducing the rotational speed as between drive shaft (input) and drive shaft (output). The spur gears needed for such a transmission are frequently of rather large dimensions but available machine tools are unable to make the teeth because they are not sufficiently powerfull. Power branching in the transmission permits utilization of smaller gears.